She Knows
by Dawn.Writes
Summary: You go to Dini Middle School. You find a boy named Alan and you guys become best friends. Alan tries to confess his love to you, but you run away and find a new lover. Who do you choose? Alan your best friend or The boy you just met? This is not a AG story just had to pick a category.
1. Chapter 1 : New Friends

Welcome to JanieTown! You just moved into a mansion near a middle school that you have to go to next week. You have platinum blond hair, a nike shirt, nike sweatpants,and nike shoes… But you are biracial. So, you have moved in with you Aunt Kate. After you unpacked, You go set up your room. Tomorrow you start middle school and you have to wear uniforms and you don't wear skirts but you have to because the school thinks all girls should wear skirts. In the morning, you wake up, get dressed and walk to school to be early. One boy looks at you and walks towards you. You ask him what his name was . " What is your name?" You asked. "Alan, Alan Clan. "What is yours?" he said. You tell him your name is Flora. He smiles at you when he walks away.

As you walked into the school, You see everyone in groups. You have the geeks,the goths,the jocks,the musical peeps , and the popular girls. You see these two people sitting alone . You walk over to the table and ask them can you sit there a shy looking girl said sure! So, you sit down.

" Hi?" You said nervously.

" Hi, My name is Jackie,Jackie Gain." the shy girl said.

" And I am Alex, Alex Gain" the jock girl said.

" Are you two sisters?" You asked.

" Y-yes actually. We are twins for a fact" Jackie said.

You hear the sound for the bell ring and walk to class with Alex and Jackie. After first period, You three go back to the sitting area and talk for a few more minutes. At the end of the day, Jackie ask you if you want to do homework at their house. You nod in agreement. When you get to their house you ask where the bathroom is. When you get to the bathroom, You pull out your phone and text your Aunt Kate that you are over at your new friends house. She replies Okay but come back at five-thirty . You go back and work on your math homework. Alex turns on the tv to nickelodeon on spongebob. You look up to see what he episode is about, it is the one where Spongebob and Squidward give the pizza to the man and the man yelled at Spongebob and then Squidward goes up to the man and shoves the pizza in the guys faces . You finish your homework and and it's five- fifteen so you say bye to both of them and go home. When you get home you go to the table and see you are having spaghetti for dinner . After you eat, You go to your room to work on your drawing wall over the summer. You fall asleep on the floor, You start to dream about you and Alex getting married. You don't know if you already love Alex or not.

When you realize that you do love him , You will confess someday to him that you love him…


	2. Chapter 2: The Real Guy Of My Dreams

The next day you see Jackie and Alex. You walk up.

"Hey guys!" You say.

"Hey Flora! Sit down." said Alex.

"What's up?" said Jackie.

"Well, you guys know how I like Alan right? " You say.

They say "Yeah...why?" .

"Well, I don't know if I like him anymore." You say. " I had a dream and my dream says that I'll get married to Alan, but the whole time I was staring at this other guy . But , then I said i do and then he left. So I don't know if he is real or fake."

"Well, he must be real if he was in your dream. What did he look like?" said Alex.

"He had black hair , sporty look, and he is African American. " You say.

Alex whispers to Jackie " Is she talking about Gunner?" Alex said.

Jackie says " Sure. But last summer he dyed it brown."

Alex says " Well, he could have dyed it back black."

"Whatever." Jackie says.

At your house, You see your Aunt Kate with her homework.

" Hey Flo! What's up?" Aunt Kate said.

" Nothing. It's just a weeknight and gotta go up stairs and do homework."

You say.

"Ok … Have fun!" she said.

As you walk upstairs , you start to text Alan.

Alan: Hey✌

You:Hey. What's up?

Alan:Just chill'n . You?

You: Just doing homework. Why?

Alan: Well, my teacher says we can pick our projects partners . So , I was wondering if you would like to be my partner?

You: … SURE!?

Alan: Thanks alot!✌

You: No probs.

When you are done with homework you go to your group chat with Alex and Jackie.

You:Hey are you guys still awake?

Jackie:Yeah why

Alex:Yeah why?

You:Well, Alan asked me to be his project partner and I said yes should I ask him why?

Alex:Yeah you should.

Jackie:But, What if he asks why?

You: IDC .I'm going to do it anyways!?

You go back to your text with Alan.

Alan: Hey✌

You:Hey. What's up?

Alan:Just chill'n . You?

You: Just doing homework. Why?

Alan: Well, my teacher says we can pick our projects partners . So , I was wondering if you would like to be my partner?

You: … SURE!?

Alan: Thanks alot!✌

You: No probs.

8:30

You: Hey , I want to ask you a question.

Alan: Yeah.

You: Why did you ask me to be your partner?

(In this part of the story you play as Alan)

Alan: I-I love you that's why.

Flora isn't responding…

Alan: Flora…

Alan: FLORA!

ALAN: FFFLLOORRAA!

(In this part you go back to being Flora)

 _I guess his phone died:_ You go to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3 : He Is Real

The next morning, you go to school(like you do everyday)You see the guy you saw in your dream two days ago: _O...M...G! It's the guy I saw in the dream! I thought he wasn't real tho. I'll go speak to him!:_ You walk toward him and start a conversation.

"Hi! My name is Flora"

He looks up at you and gives you an annoyed look like something happened. So, you ask him what was wrong.

" Hey, what's wrong?" You say.

" I'm fine. Just go away would you." he says angrily.

"What is really wrong..." You say asking him what his name was.

"Gunner, It's Gunner." he said.

"What's really wrong Gunner?" You say.

"M-my girlfriend just dumped me…" he starts to sob while talking.

You go in to hug him. But then, this girl walks up to you and him and she is with this clique.

" You already got another girl to be with you this quick!" she said.

"No! She is just a friend!" Gunner said.

"Well, it looks like she is yours!" she says.

" Well, I'm not his! WHO EVER YOU ARE! WE LITERALLY JUST MET!" You say.

"MY NAME IS MIA AND YOU DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT BECAUSE MY DAD IS THE PRINCIPAL AND HE CAN GET YOU EXPELLED!" she said.

You, Gunner, Mia, and her clique all stand there in silence till someone says something.

" Well girls, let's leave these two alone." she said.

As they walk off, you run to the girls bathroom and start to text Alex.

You:Hey are you guys still awake?

Alex:Yeah why?

You:Well, Alan asked me to be his project partner and I said yes should I ask him why?

Alex:Yeah you should.

You: IDC .I'm going to do it anyways!?

11:30 am

You: Hey, I've got a code red!


End file.
